vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Scourge Invasion
The Scourge Invasion was a world event in Patch 1.11 that heralded the opening of Naxxramas, the citadel of the dreaded Kel'Thuzad. It was reintroduced into the game in preparation for Wrath of the Lich King and tuned for the new level cap which players had achieved (70), occurring after Hallow's End. It is thus the only World Event to have ever been repeated. Several regions of Azeroth came under attack by Scourge forces. Members of the Argent Dawn organized a worldwide counter to the Scourge invasion, keeping an eye out for any necropolis sightings and passing on their information to all adventurers willing to aid them in their struggle. With each victory against the Scourge, the defense grows stronger. As more and more invasion attempts are beaten back by the defenders, the Argent Dawn will be able to bestow increasingly more powerful blessings upon those fighting the invaders. If the mortal races focus on clearing the Scourge camps all over the world that have sprung up beneath each necropolis, perhaps the invasion can effectively be halted or even repelled. Those who wish to take up arms against the undead invaders should speak with a representative of the Argent Dawn to learn what regions need help and how the defense is holding up. Necropolis invasions, Necrotic Runes, and the Shards .]] During the Scourge Invasion, numerous high-level zones are under attack by one or two flying necropoli each. The zones under attack have purple skull markers on the continent-level maps. The zones that get attacked are Eastern Plaguelands, Burning Steppes, Blasted Lands, Tanaris, Azshara, and Winterspring. See a collection of maps showing possible spawnpoints for scourge forces NPCs near Argent Dawn tents in the major cities will note where the necropoleis are attacking, and how many are in each zone. There are also necropoleis over the capitals. The ones over the major cities seem to be permanent but they only spawn low level scourge for the introductory quest. If you look on the world map, areas under attack (excluding capital cities) will be marked with a purple skull. Assaulting the Necropolis The necropoli are accompanied by Necrotic Shards, which are visible on the ground near each of the flying citadels. These shards are always surrounded by a large number of undead. The undead are non-elite and grant 5 Argent Dawn reputation until the end of , unlike normal undead. They yield if slain while having the equipped. The Shards near the undead are weakened as the undead are killed. When the strength of the shard reaches zero, four Cultist Engineers will appear and start to heal it. Each of these engineers can be "disrupted" through the use of eight Necrotic Runes. The Acolyte will then convert into a Shadow of Doom, which is a tough 70 elite mob. Upon its defeat, the Shadow of Doom will yield a , 50 reputation with the Argent Dawn, 30 Necrotic Runes, and has a chance to drop a chest piece of the Undead Slaying set. Destroying all four Shadows of Doom will destroy the Necrotic Shard, heal nearby players for 10,000, grant them a powerful buff, and stop new Scourge from spawning there (at least for a short time). Destroying all the Necrotic Shards attached to a necropolis will destroy the necropolis. Destroying all the necropoli in a zone will cause that zone to no longer be under attack. The Scourge will eventually deploy more necropolises however, so clearing a zone does not mean it is safe forever. Rewards Marks of the Dawn After a certain number of battles have been won on a server, additional rewards are available. After the battles have been completed, a new NPC will spawn at Lights Hope Chapel and in your faction capital and will hand three of the item out for free! Necrotic Rune turn-ins The undead have a chance to drop a Necrotic Rune. Commander Thomas Helleran at Light's Hope Chapel wants ten of these runes to complete the quest ; after completing Under the Shadow the remainder can also be turned in to the Argent Quartermaster at Light's Hope Chapel or in camps in your faction capital city for various rewards: | |} Mob drops In the original Scourge Invasion, three rare spawns appear at each of the Shards (Bone Witch, Lumbering Horror and Spirit of the Damned), which drop two to three Necrotic Runes as well as the bracers of the Undead Slaying set. Like most rare spawns, they are not elite but are slightly higher level. These spawns appear roughly every fifteen minutes after engagement of Scourge in the area, and despawn about fifteen minutes later. In the second Scourge Invasion, the rare spawns are level 71, and instead drop the pants for the new Blessed Undead Slaying sets with 100% chance of drop. These can be easily taken down if fought without any adds; a level 68 tank and another DPS character or healer will easily make quick work of these rares. Letters from the Scourge Non-elite undead around the Necrotic Shards will occasionally drop letters. There are six total, each of which starts a turn-in quest at the Keeper of the Rolls in Light's Hope Chapel for a small reward. Once the quest is started, the letters may be read. They contain well-written bits of lore, mainly related to the events in Warcraft III. A week after turning in a letter you will receive through the mail a message from the Keeper indicating an NPC that is mentioned in the original (quest) letter. This does not start a quest. The NPCs indicated become vendors that will sell you (2934 mana over 30 secs) and (2148 health over 30 secs). There is no other reward, and the lemonade and bread are functionally equivalent to normal level 45 vendor food and drink, though while consuming them an animation of a cartoon heart is displayed above your character and a short, tinging sound will repeat. These vendors continue to sell these items after the Scourge Invasion ends. There is one vendor in each faction capital city as well as Booty Bay, Eastern Plaguelands, and Silithus. These letters appear in both versions of the Scourge Invasion. Capital city invasions Aside from the necropolis events outdoors, Scourge mobs will occasionally appear in Stormwind and Undercity. They spawn seemingly at random, causing city NPCs to yell for help. The most common are Flameshockers, level 55 mobs (update: they are level 63 elite mobs during the 2008 incarnation of this event) which do not hit very hard, but have a very large amount of health points. The city NPCs are capable of killing the Flameshockers on their own, but if a player or group chooses to tag them, they will receive 5 Argent Dawn rep (at Honored). Flameshockers can drop Necrotic Runes. There are also groups of tougher elite mobs (Pallid Horror) that periodically spawn in Stormwind and Undercity and attempt to get to the city leader, causing him/her to yell that he/she is under attack. (These do not pose an actual threat to racial leaders, they are easily able to defeat the creatures if they manage to reach them.) When all the mobs are defeated, the city leader will yell that they are safe, and a dead Necrotic Shard will spawn. The shard will give a quest to talk to an NPC at Light's Hope Chapel. Any player can receive this quest, even if they did not tag the mobs that spawned the shard. All the mobs that spawn inside cities are yellow (passive) and do not attack players who haven't attacked them first. They also appear not to attack vital NPCs such as bankers and vendors. So, it would seem players who aren't interested in the city events are not threatened by them in any way, and can simply ignore them and go about their business. On November 10, 2008 the forces of the scourge attacked Stormwind Harbor and Orgrimmar's Valley of Honor every thirty minutes with actively hostile 72 elite and 71 elite abominations. Stormwind :Herald of the Lich King yells: FOOLS OF STORMWIND! HEAR ME, NAIVE CHILDREN OF THE ALLIANCE! TREMBLE AND KNOW YOUR DOOM, FOR THE LICH KING'S GAZE IS FIXED UPON YOU! :King Varian Wrynn yells: See to your arms! We must protect the harbor, or the Alliance's assault on Northrend will be halted before it can even begin! Fifteen minutes later: :King Varian Wrynn yells: Enough! I will not stand for this! :King Varian Wrynn yells: I'll kill every last one of your pawns, Lich King! :King Varian Wrynn yells: Take your flying fortresses back to Northrend, before I crush them with my bare hands! :The King goes berserk, jumping hither and thither around the Harbor, one-shotting any hostiles. :Herald of the Lich King yells: ARGH! THIS SMALL VICTORY WILL AVAIL YOU NOTHING! COME! COME TO NORTHREND. MY MINIONS ARE WAITING, AND THEY ARE HUNGRY.... Orgrimmar :Garrosh Hellscream says: Thrall...Warchief...your armies await your command. Let me lead them to Northrend to remove this undead menace! :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner says: Yes, Thrall. The time has come to kill Arthas. You can take my grand apothecary with you. His knowledge will be invaluable against whatever the Scourge will throw at you. :Grand Apothecary Putress says: It would be an honor, Dark Lady. :Thrall says: What say you, Saurfang? :High Overlord Saurfang says: Warchief, it is clear that Northrend represents the gravest threat to our people, and that we must act against it. :Thrall says: My soul burns for revenge, but the elements tell me to think clearly. The Lich King is a ruthless opponent...one who must be handled carefully. :Thrall says: We will send scouts to assess the situation. I will also convene with the Lady Proudmoore and see what plans the Alliance has. :Garrosh Hellscream says: Gragh! I cannot take this! While you talk and deliberate, our enemies grow stronger! Were it my choice, I would have put all our available forces onto that frozen rock and conquered it for the Horde! :Thrall says: If this is a trap, it is one I will not blindly walk into! Do not make the same mistakes as your father, Garrosh! :Garrosh Hellscream says: After all that he did for YOU and YOUR people? MAK'GORA! :Thrall says: You challenge me boy? I don't have time for this.... :Garrosh Hellscream says: So you refuse? Is the son of Durotan a coward? :Thrall says: Inside! :Thrall and Garrosh enter the Orgrimmar Arena. :Thrall says: Let's finish this quickly. :Garrosh Hellscream says: Your duties as Warchief can wait. For now... we fight! :After the fight... :Thrall yells: GYAH! :Garrosh Hellscream yells: Hah! So, son of Durotan, what-- :Herald of the Lich King yells: PUPS OF ORGRIMMAR! HEAR ME, BRASH UPSTARTS OF THE HORDE! TREMBLE, AND KNOW YOUR DOOM, FOR THE LICH KING'S GAZE IS FIXED UPON YOU! :High Overlord Saurfang yells: Warchief! Scourge forces are attacking Orgrimmar! :Thrall says: We will finish this later, son of Grom. Later: :Herald of the Lich King yells: ARGH! THIS SMALL VICTORY WILL AVAIL YOU NOTHING! COME! COME TO NORTHREND. MY MINIONS ARE WAITING, AND THEY ARE HUNGRY.... :Garrosh Hellscream says: Well, Warchief? What say you now? Will you send me to Northrend? :Thrall says: Saurfang... :High Overlord Saurfang says: Yes, Warchief? :Thrall says: Marshal our forces. Contact our goblin shipwrights. The Horde prepares for war! :High Overlord Saurfang says: As you command Warchief! :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner says: Excellent...most excellent. New bosses There are also reports of Scourge agents showing up in Stratholme, Scholomance, Dire Maul, the Scarlet Monastery, Shadowfang Keep, Razorfen Downs, and Karazhan. These new boss mobs can be identified by the glowing purple aura they have which is similar to those of the invading Scourge outside the instances. Tenris Mirkblood‎ , a darkfallen, can be found above Attumen the Huntsman's room in the kitchen. He is the objective of . Balzaphon is a lich who formerly patrolled the fountain courtyard to the left of the service entrance in Stratholme. Balzaphon uses many frost based abilities. He has since (patch 3.0.2) been moved from his patrol route and now stands in a corner northeast of the fountain. Lord Blackwood resides in Scholomance. He is a large skeleton who attacks with both ranged bow attacks and heavy melee attacks. Revanchion , a wraith, wanders the hallway behind Tendris Warpwood in Dire Maul. Scorn The lich appears in the graveyard portion of the The Scarlet Monastery once Bloodmage Thalnos is defeated. Sever The abomination appears in Shadowfang Keep along the corridor that runs parallel to the Great Hall and Kitchen. He is arguably the hardest boss in the instance. Lady Falther'ess , a banshee, and can be found in the slaughter pens area of Razorfen Downs. Quests The following is a list of quests currently available in the 2008 invasion. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The following quests start from rare drops off the non-elite Scourge near any crystal. * * * * * * In Shattrath, on the Terrace of Light, members of the Church of the Holy Light for the Alliance and the Royal Apothecary Society for the Horde work to combat the Plague of Undeath and the floating necropolises. Zombie Infestation - Scourge Invasion Vol.2 On Oct. 22, 2008, Healers from the Argent Dawn posted themselves in key positions in all cities across Azeroth, anticipating that a new invasion was on the rise. This would prove to be a wise decision, as the Invasion's first salvo did not take the form of necropolises and undead cannon fodder, but was aimed mostly at the far-traveled adventurers that were instrumental in the defeat of the first invasion. Mysteriously appearing Conspicuous Crates would come to pique the curiosity of some hero, who would open them only to be infected with a fast-acting Zombie Plague. On October 23, Plagued Roaches began to appear in the capital cities; killing them would release a plague cloud and infect the attacker, even if he or she struck from a distance (although pets and Magma Totems could kill them safely). Should the infected person not be able to receive treatment in 10 minutes time from the Argent Healers or a fellow adventurer trained in treating disease, they will transform into a Plague Zombie. Not only does this new Undead add to the Scourge's ranks as a warrior, but is also capable of infecting others with the very same disease that turned him or her. It has been observed that healing from sources other than the Argent Dawn agents is becoming less and less successful with the passing of time, often requiring numerous attempts to remove the plague infection; this indicates the plague is becoming stronger and more resistant, leaving adventurers with only the Argent Healers as their safest and surest method for escaping undeath as a Plague Zombie. Only time will tell if the heroes of the world will once again turn back the Lich King's new attack...or become a part of it. By October 25, 2008, the necropolises have returned, and all the minions were leveled up to 70. Necropolises emerged in the zones that originally showed signs of the invasion, and the zombie infection is now down to two minutes. By October 26, 2008, the infection was down to one minute. By October 27, 2008, the infection has been cured, but the Scourge Invasion still is happening. There have been no further developments on the invasion. On November 10, 2008, Frost Wyrm Raptors and Towering Horrors began attacking Orgrimmar's Valley of Honor and Stormwind's Harbor District. Casualties Adding up the deaths of the Soldiers and players the deaths range from 30-100 thousand deaths for both the Horde and Alliance separate. Category:Events Category:Scourge Invasion